


Where are Hinata and Kenma???

by thatwasabad_idea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwasabad_idea/pseuds/thatwasabad_idea
Summary: Hinata and Kenma don't show up to a practice match. Kageyama and Kuroo are worried. Then they show up... covered in hickeys??? Kageyama and Kuroo are now mad.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, kozume kenma/hinata shouyou (kinda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Where are Hinata and Kenma???

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but I'm proud of it. My first work for Haikyuu, written in like 30 minutes.   
> I'd love any feedback! :)

“Ugh, where is Kenma? I get he doesn’t love volleyball but he’s still my setter!” whined Kuroo as Nekoma walked towards Karasuno high school’s gymnasium. 

“Kuroo-senpai, have you tried texting Kozume-senpai? Maybe he slept in?” Inuoka suggested.

“I already tried that! He’s not responding to me. Kenma’s supposed to always respond to me!” Kuroo’s expression was reminiscent of a toddler who had been told to share. The team trudged through the doors of the gym, Kuroo’s attitude putting a slight damper on the atmosphere. 

“Kuroo. Have you seen Hinata? He isn’t responding, and normally he would have been here an hour before everyone else for extra practice with Kageyama.” Daichi looked tired but happy, if slightly worried for his lost first year. Speaking of first years, Kageyama was sulking while setting tosses for Tanaka and Asahi. After every set he would look towards the door, waiting for Hinata’s orange head to appear with far too much energy. Alas everytime it didn’t show he deflated slightly before scowling at everyone who looked at him.

“Is Hinata missing too? I was looking forward to seeing if the shorty had grown at all.” Lev chimed in, looking mildly amused by the whole situation. 

Kuroo scowled before responding to Daichi; “Kenma is missing too. He hasn’t responded to me all morning. He also wasn’t in his hotel room.”

“OI CAPTAIN! Are we going to warm up?” Tanaka yelled across the room, resulting in a sigh from Daichi before he jogged over to where his team was gathered to warm up.

Kuroo quickly gathered the Nekoma team and they began warming up as well. 

Fifteen minutes later the practice match began, with both teams feeling as though they had a gap in their line ups. Eight minutes into the worst game of both teams careers, the gym doors burst open admitting Hinata and Kenma. The game stopped instantly, Kageyama dropping the ball he had been about to serve. Both teams rushed over to inspect their missing players, two specific members with a slight bit more interest than the others. 

“Hinata, you dumbass! Why didn’t you respond to me? You lazy idiot.”  
“Kenma, why didn’t you text me back? And why weren’t you in your hotel room??”  
Kageyama and Kuroo yelled at the same time before carefully taking in Hinata and Kenma’s appearances. Hinata’s messy hair was somehow even more disheveled than usual and Kenma’s hair looked like it was straight out of Kuroo’s not so innocent dreams. Hinata’s face was covered in a deep blush and Kenma was valiantly trying to hide the pink tinge of his cheeks. Light bruising trailed from their jawlines to below the collar of their shirts. The only thing that could be more incriminating was the fact that while they had managed to get the right jerseys, their shorts were a different story, with Hinata sporting the bright red pants of Nekoma. 

All of this led to quite the picture, especially once Kageyama and Kuroo fully registered the implication of Kenma not being in the hotel room. 

“Did… did you two sleep together???” Kageyama and Kuroo yelled, obviously pissed, though at who it was slightly unclear.

“I had a sleepover at Shoyo’s house, it’s not a big deal. Our phones went flat and we slept in.” Kenma said, looking slightly irritated with all the volume. Kageyama’s heart sank at the fact that Kenma called Hinata Shoyo and acted as if it was nothing, while he, Hinata’s partner still didn’t.

Kuroo somehow looked more irritated and Hinata slowly moved behind Kenma, hoping not to be murdered by the intimidating Captain. “Oh yes, because a sleepover explains why you look like you just had sex!” Kuroo said, the anger and jealousy radiating off of him and Kageyama. 

Hinata’s face was identical to that of an overripe tomato as he stuttered and looked at the floor. “We- we didn’t have sex!” 

Kageyama grabbed the front of Hinata’s shirt and stared down at him, anger apparent in his eyes,“Don’t fucking lie to me you moron, you are covered in hickeys, and you didn’t have them yesterday at practice.”

Hinata looked up into his eyes and said “I wanted to prove to Kenma that Kuroo-senpai has a crush on him! But Kenma said his plan would only work if we both had… hickeys.”

Kageyama dropped Hinata’s shirt and looked over at Kenma and Kuroo who looked smug and awestruck respectively. Kuroo leant down to whisper something to Kenma, which lit his face up like a match, before Kenma walked towards Kageyama. “So, Kageyama-san, want to explain to Shoyo why you reacted exactly the same as Kuroo, who just asked me out?”

“Um… Hinata I like you dumbass.”  
“Really????”  
“Yes. Do you want to hang out… like as a date?” Kageyama looked nervous and his face was redder than it was after matches.  
“That sounds nice.” Hinata smiled up at Kageyama, love shining through his eyes. Kageyama smiled back, his heart beating heavily.

Kenma cleared his throat and loudly announced; “So Hinata, I told you my plan would work. Also the real reason we were late was because getting makeup to look like hickeys is really hard work and they needed to be accurate enough for Kuroo to think they were real.”

Kuroo briefly looked annoyed before a look of immense fondness spread over his sharp features.

“OI LOVEBIRDS! Can we play some volleyball now?”


End file.
